doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Strife
Strife: Quest for the Sigil (often just called Strife) is a Doom engine game created by Rogue Entertainment and published by Velocity in 1996. It offered an -like action game, with heavy story elements and voice-acting. Among the features were hub-levels similar to Hexen: Beyond Heretic, the ability to increase the player's accuracy with most of the weapons, an item that could destroy forcefields, and the ability to raise your maximum health from 100 to as much as 200 permanently, similar to Doom. Strife is also the last commercial game to use the Doom engine. Its source code was lost. Story A comet has hit the Earth, unleashing a virus and killing a large amount of the populace. A lot of the survivors started to hear the voice of a god in their heads (The Entity) and worshipped it. The Order took over the world and all women and children found were killed, forcing the survivors to go underground, while the men became peasants. The Order's rule is brutal and oppressive to the extent an underground resistance is formed. Calling themselves the Front (although in the shareware version it is referred to as 'The Movement'), they struggle to free themselves from the Order. However, the Order's technological advantage has damped the Front's efforts. The following is as it is explained in the manual of the game: "You are a wandering mercenary, led to the small town of Tarnhill by rumors of conflict between The Order, a well-equipped religious dictatorship, and The Front, the rag tag resistance movement. While searching for The Front you decided to take a brief rest somewhere that you thought was safe. The Order acolytes have been rounding up all suspicious characters in the area. Yes, you happen to be one of them. What they didn't expect, though, is the knife you keep concealed for situations just like this one..." Gameplay Strife is far more hub-like in its maps than Hexen, in that you can go back to nearly any of the maps you've been to before (with few exceptions). It is the most non-linear of the Doom-based games, with the possibility of doing several things out of order coupled with multiple endings. Unlike most games built from the Doom engine, Strife allows for conversations with other people in the game (with voice acting for the more important ones) as well as a special "Query" key. This button lets the player know how long they have been playing Strife, as well as the current mission that has been given to the main character. There are also decisions that the player must make in order to progress through the game that change the ending of the game. There are three such endings as a result: the "good" victory ending (aka the "best" ending), the "bad" victory ending, and the failure or "worst" ending. Strife is one of the few Doom-engine games where what you do in a level can directly affect other levels; this is most drastically seen when the Programmer is killed, which replaces the Castle with the New Front Base and causes several other changes. See the latter article for details. Another innovative feature is that trigger linedefs are sometimes marked; those which operate lifts or open doors by yellow and black stripes, and alarm triggers in doorframes by yellow lights (activated unless the player is wearing an officer's uniform) or green lights (activated regardless). There are also forcefields, in green or orange (though there is no other known difference), which must be disabled in order to progress. Many fans believe that on modern machines, Strife is best run using a source port such as ZDoom. (One thing to beware of is that sometimes "Falling Damage" is set to "Off" by default, even for Strife (and Hexen); for these two games, you should set Falling Damage to "Strife" or "Hexen" respectively, matching the way the original EXE worked, so that if you fall into a deep pit you don't have to restart the level manually.) However, some prefer to play with the original EXE in an emulator, such as DOSBox, which they feel allows you to play the game as intended without artifacts of the port engines. Strife characters *Arion *Beldin *Blackbird *Derwin *False Programmers *Geoff *Governor Mourel *Harris *Irale *Judge Wolfnick *Ketrick *Keymaster *The Oracle *Macil *MacGuffin *Quincy *Richter *Rowan *Sammis *Strifeguy *Ulaine *Warden Montag *Weran *Worner Strife enemies *Acolyte *Bishop *Ceiling Turret *Crusader *The Entity *Inquisitor *Loremaster *Macil *The Oracle *Programmer *Reaver *Sentinel *Spectre *Stalker *Templar Strife weapons *Punch Dagger *Crossbow *Assault Rifle *Mini-Missile Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *Mauler *Sigil (aka The Sigil of The One God) Other Strife info *The Front *The Order *Accuracy Upgrade *Stamina Implant Levels *MAP01: Sanctuary version *MAP02: Town version *MAP03: Front Base version *MAP04: Power Station *MAP05: Prison *MAP06: Sewers *MAP07: Castle *MAP08: Audience Chamber *MAP09: Castle: Programmer's Keep *MAP10: New Front Base (replaces MAP07 after the Programmer dies) (this page has videos of the three endings) *MAP11: Borderlands *MAP12: The Temple of the Oracle *MAP13: Catacombs *MAP14: Mines *MAP15: Fortress: Administration *MAP16: Fortress: Bishop's Tower *MAP17: Fortress: The Bailey *MAP18: Fortress: Stores *MAP19: Fortress: Security Complex *MAP20: Factory: Receiving *MAP21: Factory: Manufacturing *MAP22: Factory: Forge *MAP23: Order Commons *MAP24: Factory: Conversion Chapel *MAP25: Catacombs: Ruined Temple *MAP26: Proving Grounds *MAP27: The Lab *MAP28: Alien Ship *MAP29: Entity's Lair *MAP30: Abandoned Front Base (replaces MAP03 after the Programmer dies) *MAP31: Training Facility *MAP32: Sanctuary version *MAP33: Town version *MAP34: Movement Base version Trivia * "Tarn" means a lake, particularly a mountain lake created by glacier action. * Although most supplies are scarce (or at least well-hidden), the only rare item (apart from one-off items such as keys) is electric bolts; probably because they're next to useless, so as soon as you have yourself a merry little assault rifle, you will be using that instead. Bugs * As can be seen above, the registered-version WADfile (STRIFE1.WAD) includes the demo version, which can be played in ZDoom and compatible ports by using the command line zdoom -iwad strife1.wad -warp 33 (and any others you want to use); but this version of the demo plays wrongly (some of Blackbird's messages are wrong, and there are a few things with unrecognised thing types, shown in ZDoom by floating ! graphics in squares), meaning that you are unlikely to complete it unless you follow a walkthrough or you have already completed the demo and remember what to do. If played using the original strife1.exe, it only gets as far as Harris' second dialog screen before crashing, so this "demo" can't even be properly started. Interestingly, Blackbird's "Drop the Chalice!" message is somewhat calmer in this version. Credits 3D Engine: Licensed from Id Software Executive Producer: Susan G. McBride Producer/ Designer: Jim Molinets Producer: Sean Patten Level Designer: Jim Molinets, Tim Willits Writers: John Sanborn, Michael Kaplan Programming: James Monroe, Peter Mack Lead Artists: Rich Fleider, Steven Maines Artists: Steven Tietze, Steve Ellis, Carolyn Hammersly, Tim Neveu, Ryan Dunlavey, Ken Robertson, Chris Sessions Sound FX: James Grunke, Kim B. Christensen, Larry Oatfield, Sam Hinckley Music: Morey Goldstien Voices: Jarion Monroe, Marcia Pizzo, Peter Morgan Head of Q/A: Patti M. Beadles Lead Tester: Jim Pannell See also * Items * Monsters * Music * Weapons * Poisoning in Strife becomes permanent * Strife sound bugs External links * on Wikipedia * Strife on Encyclopedia Gamia (as of this edit, just a copy of this article) * * Strife Walkthroughs at gamefaqs.com Category:Strife Category:Games